The focus of this study will be upon the child who is dying of cancer and is being cared for at home. The organizational (health care services) and the interactional aspects of nursing personnel's care for dying children at home will be studied. Study will be of relations between nurses and families, between patient and nurse, between the family and other health professionals and among the health professionals themselves. Data collection will be through field observation and interviewing. Research sites will be the hospital (primarily the University of Minnesota clinics and hospitals), the home and other sites where care of such a child might take place. Sites are selected to obtain data on a broad range of nursing care situations where children dying of cancer might be. Publications from this porject will be directed mainly at health professionals. The project was stimulated by a physician and a nurse working with children dying of cancer whose parents wished to have them die at home.